Time Lost and Gained
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: A New story! This is set after Silver's Return based on Power Rangers and NCIS. What would happen when Tony begs Sarra to come and see the Boss even after crazy things had happened between the two after their last encounter? Alternate Reality
1. Finder's Fee

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or NCIS. They belong to Saban and Bellisario respectively.

Author: Sarra Torrens

Rated: PG-13 (Violence, Language and all that good stuff)

Characters: Zeo Power Rangers, after Silver's Return. Season 4 NCIS

Time Lost and Gained:

Chapter 1: Finder's Fee:

Sarra stared as if she was lost on some Magical journey as she listened to Tommy talking about past dealings with his old enemies. "I know, O." She said, trying to keep up with him. Sarra's blue eyes darted around the room they were in, The Juice Bar, in Angel Grove's only Rec Center. She was looking for something to focus on. Then, all of a sudden there was a commotion by the doorway, and she blinked as she saw someone familiar.

The older woman smiled as she got up from her lounging position and gracefully, even with the twinge from her shoulder, as she walked towards the younger seeming man that was in the doorway. "Anthony Dinozzo. What in by the Goddess's name are you doing here lad?" She asked. He smiled, his blue eyes focused on only her.

"Sarra, its good to see you." He said and gave her a big hug. She smiled. "Tony." "Give me a hug?" She asked. He smiled. "Yes ma'am." As he did so he felt her arm. "Private story that one, dear one. Let me introduce you to a friend of mine." She said, as she dragged him over towards the table with Tommy, who had finally stopped babbling and looked over at the strange man that was with his friend's wife.

"Sarra?" Tommy asked, his carmel eyes searching this older man's posture. It was in guarding mode, even Tommy could tell. "Tone it down Dinozzo." Sarra said, and he did, physically, obviously even to Tommy. She smiled as the younger men shook hands and introduced themselves, then sat as she got herself and the two men a round of smoothies.

"So, Dinozzo what brings you to Angel Grove lad?" She asked non-gallantly. He smiled. "The Boss is looking for you. He needs your expertise and you know how he does with a phone, but I thought it be better with asking in person. I wouldn't know what it be like if I called. Didn't know how you'd react." He told her with a sheepish grin.

Author's note: Cliffhanger! I know I am mean! Tell me if you want more?


	2. Old Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or NCIS They belong to Saban and Bellisario respectively. Sarra Torrens-Lee is my own. I do not own any money, please don't sue. I do this for entertainment purposes only. Any song I use is not mine unless I say so.

Time Lost and Gained:

Chapter 2: Old Friends Reunited:

"So, DiNozzo what brings you to Angel Grove lad?" She asked non-chalantly. He smiled. "The Boss is looking for you. He needs your expertise and you know how he does with a phone, but I thought it be better with asking in person. I wouldn't know what it be like if I called. Didn't know how you'd react." He told her with a sheepish grin.

Sarra smiled. "Alright, DiNozzo." She said. She turned to Tommy. "Looks like I am going to Washington, DC. I will be going to be a long time, and I will let you know when I will come back." Tommy nodded. "Alright Silver, just keep in contact." "Please?" He asked his caramel eyes pleading her. Sarra grinned as she gave Tommy a hug, and a wide grin. "Tony will keep my head together, don't worry." Tony grinned. "More like Gibbs'll keep her head in one piece as well as her body." Even though he leered.

Sarra punched DiNozzo in the shoulder and he smiled, even with the wince. They left, and Tommy looked pensive, but he knew that Sarra could and would take care of herself.

They got to her house, and she packed, then they were organized to go to a flight that was arranged for them. First Class. Sarra smiled as she sat in the seat with only her Magickal bags that were carry ons, up in the cargo bay above them.

She sat near the window, and made sure she had a comfortable pillow so that she wasn't sore when she wanted to sleep. DiNozzo smiled as they took off, and Tony also made sure she wasn't disturbed but made sure she was able to eat when she wanted to. She was greatful for that. Sarra ate a rather big meal and was greatful for the rootbeer and the bottle of water that she was given. "Thanks ma'am." She said to the flight attendant, to which Tony ogled. Sarra chuckled as the woman left.

Sarra smiled as she fell asleep, halfway through the flight, and Tony made sure that she wasn't bothered by anyone. Even though there was no one in First Class. Or hardly anyone.

They landed seven hours later, and she smiled as she woke up. Sarra got up, and pulled on her jacket, grabbed the rest of her gear, then got out through local channels. Then got her gear as Tony got his, he made sure her clothing suitcases were loaded up on the trolley and then rolled to his car that was waiting for them.

"Alright, Sarra. Where first?" He asked her. She smiled. "Where else babe? NCIS, if you please?" She asked. Tony sighed but Sarra didn't know if it was relief or exhaustion. Sarra smiled and patted his right leg. "It's alright lad, maybe we should eat first." Tony smiled. He took her to her favorite little Japanese place that was near the city center, and NCIS headquarters.

She grinned as she came in and ordered a rather large bento meal, with lots of good food. DiNozzo ordered something a little less filling, as he was still queezy from the whole flight.

Sarra smiled as she drank green tea, and ate, and then talked about her most current case, which was labeled as Silver's Return by the Power Rangers' Archive. Sarra smiled as she got Tony blinking again, and he grinned.

"The things you face, and the things you fight, I highly doubt I could do as well as you do, Silver Lady." He called her. Sarra smiled. Sarra squeezed his hand with her good one. "I am sure you could, Sniper." She called him by his nickname. She smiled. "_SILVER_..." He moaned quietly. She smiled. "Alright, _Tony_." "Lets head." She said. He smiled. They went down to see Jethro and the others at NCIS HQ.

Headquarters:

Sarra smiled as she walked into the House, and into the elevator. Tony smiled as he brought up the rear. She smiled as she looked behind her. "Scared?" She asked. Tony smiled. "Yes." He said. Sarra chuckled as she went into the reception area. "Detective Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee to see Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said with a wild grin on her face.

"He is in his office, down there," The girl mentioned. "Thank you." Sarra said, nicely, proffessionally. Sarra turned and found Jethro's desk and saw him then gave him a behind the person hug. "Hey Gibbs." He turned and saw his old friend, Sarra. "Sarra!" He said with a smile. Sarra grinned back. "How've you been old man?" She asked. He sighed, as his blue eyes focused on her. "Tired." Was his reply. Sarra chuckled, deeply. "Whenever I've seen you whenever I talk to you, you are always tired, Gibbs." She told him with a smile. He grinned.

"How are you?" He asked her, curious like. Sarra smiled her blue green eyes shooting a glint of what looked to be, guilt. "Alright, despite the crap I've had to go through, Jethro." She called him and he smiled softly and squeezed her right hand.

"So you're here because?" He asked as Sarra smiled.

"DiNozzo asked me to come, for you, and I knew you were in trouble, so I come babe." "You know that." She said with her voice deep. He smiled.

Sarra smiled as he turned to Tony. "DINOZZO!" Was the bellow in the bullpen. Tony looked over at Gibbs' desk. "Yes Boss?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"Good job," was all he was offered. Tony gave him a classic DiNozzo grin. "Thanks Boss." Was all he'd say. Sarra chuckled. "Yer safe, for now DiNozzo." She said. He smiled.

Sarra smiled back and then found an empty desk that wasn't one of the crew, and sat down. Jethro gave her some of the files, including the pictures of the bodies. There were two at least in this run. "Ducky still has the bodies downstairs." He said as she smiled. "Good." She grinned. She got up, and headed towards the elevator. "Jethro, you coming?" She asked. Gibbs smiled, then left.

Sarra closed her eyes as she headed down to the cadaver room as she breathed, Gibbs chuckled. "Still have problems with dead bodies, Silver?" He asked her, and she punched his shoulder with her left arm. Gibbs just rubbed that spot.

Sarra smiled as they entered through the elevator to Ducky's cadaver room. She was just a step behind Gibbs she wanted to give the older man a surprise. As the doors to the cadaver room opened, Sarra shivvered a little bit as she felt the cold. "Dear boy, I can hardly give you a good accounting of this woman's death _unless_ I have time!" "I..." Then he stopped in mid-rant.

"Sarra." Was all he said. She smiled. "Ducky have a moment for me?" She asked. He smiled. "Always dear girl." He said, his grey eyes searching her blue ones. "You knew you were needed. How?" Ducky asked.

"Tony." She said with a smile. Ducky smiled back. He was not covered in blood and guts, just yet, and came over and gave her a hug. "So, you here to help?" He asked. She nodded. "As soon as I drop in on our favorite Forensic Specialist. She doesn't know I am here, yet." She said with a grin. Ducky smiled. "Dear girl you were always the death of her, surprising the poor girl." He said as his English voice making her relax and chuckle.

Sarra smiled as she turned and went towards Abby's lab. She could hear the pounding of the music that was still gothic in nature. "Abby can I talk to you?" She called into the room as she knocked on the door even though it was slightly open. "Come." Abby called in.

Sarra came in and brought the small gift that she had for the girl in her bag. "Long time no see Rocker Gother." She called Abby by her online name. "Sarra. Sarra 'Silver-Lady' Torrens-Lee!!" She said with glee and gave the woman a big hug.

Sarra smiled as she felt the young woman. "Oh Abbs..." She said. "When was the last time you had sleep?" She asked. Abby blinked and grinned like a kid. "Last month, these cases, hang over my head, well, you know, you understand..." Sarra heard her friend mutter. Sarra pushed her friend to her office. "Go, get some rest, I know about the mattress by your desk, go rest, I will watch your friends here. I know that much to wake you when the samples etc., are done kid. Go get some shut eye." Sarra ordered her.

"Alright." Abby pouted, then went. The Mass Spec was running, as well as her friend the facial recognition machine computer was running. Sarra smiled as she watched the faces go faster and faster. Abby got a half hour's sleep before Sarra came to get her. "Abbs. The Mass Spec and the recognition computer program is finished. I have not only an extra Calf Pow, but a meal at your favorite resteraunt in it for you if you can tell me what's going down. Gibbs should be here shortly. I am sure. If I know Gibbs like I do." Abby smiled.

Sarra grinned at the look on Abby's face. It was priceless. She giggled and then Abby started, and with Gibbs following the laughter, he found the two women giggling; on the floor of Abby's lab, as he approached them, he grinned.

"What's all this?" He rumbled as they stopped laughing. Sarra smiled as she got up from her position on the floor. "Just the look on...hmpf...Abby's face when I told her that you'd probably get her faster than lightnin' and she started, then I started and we couldn't stop." Gibbs smiled. "Can you stop now?" He asked. She nodded.

She got up, and helped Abby stand too. They talked to him about the stuff that came up from Mass Spec and the Recognition program. Sarra smiled as she looked at the Recognition program. "Gibbs... Gibbs..." She hit his shoulder with her good fist.

"I know this person! Gods damnation." He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "Who?" He asked. "An old enemy, Gibbs. That's all I can say for now." She said with a harsh voice. Gibbs looked at her as she looked hard and her jaw and eye jumped. Abby looked worried, and made sure that her evening was free.

Sarra was tired of having to fight. Tired of having to work too hard. Tired of losing. She _hated_ with a passion, of losing. "Bastard's going to fry Gibbs." She said fiercely. He looked at her in shocked. "Sarra..." She looked up at the facial recognition program. "Too much has gone on, Gibbs. I thought this idiot had died, and to find out that I was wrong _so many years later?!"_ She shouted. Abby paled. Then she looked at the face.

"NO. Not him?!" Abby exclaimed. Sarra nodded. "Yes_sss..."_ She hissed. Sarra closed her eyes and pounded against the steel desk with her left fist. It left a dent six inches deep. "Excuse meah Gibbs, there are some phone calls I must make." "Abby, fill him in." Abby's eyes teared. "Tony too?" Abby asked. Sarra nodded.

"Yes." She said. "I will be going for a drive. If Tony needs me or you guys do,**...**find me." She said. Abby nodded. Sarra smiled as she headed out. Gibbs voluntarily shuddered at that. He didn't like that. "Abbs?" Gibbs asked. She stared. "Call Tony. He needs to hear this. But just you two unless things get worse." "Trust me Gibbs, they _can."_ She said.

Gibbs sighed and called Tony. Abby rolled her neck and closed her eyes as she shook out all the feeling and frustration that she was holding in. Sarra was on her mind.

Sarra drove for miles. She stopped for caffiene from the local gas spot just outside of the city, headed East she was. She got caffiene and food, and made sure she had more gas for another long haul. Sarra sighed as she drove more to the river, and stopped before she drove into it. Even though she wanted to.

Meanwhile, back at Abby's Lab; DiNozzo made it down and inside, before Abby pulled him into a chair. "This is big boys, and it involves the two of you. You may have remembered sometime years ago, Gibbs, that Sarra once had a lover? A fiancee?" She asked. Gibbs nodded. "Twenty-eight years old he was when he died." "Drinking overdose. Apparently." DiNozzo looked at Gibbs. "She never mentioned him to me. She mentioned she had three great failures in her life but never mentioned what they were to me." He said; thoughtfully.

Abby smiled softly. She showed them the picture. "One Todd Stearling. Died when he was twenty-eight, Drinking overdose, or so it is to be believed." She said. "There _was_ about a week ago just before she came to the city, a sighting of him. _Here_. In the city. Not far from her apartment." "He's been watching her. You need to be aware of this to protect her. She may do one of two things gentlemen." Abby gave a pregnant pause. The others looked with surprised eyes.

"One. She may decide to kill herself. But she is rather stubborn. So she may decide to burn the city down before she finds him again instead." Abby breathed. "Two. She will find him and when she does she may decide he needs to die." She said. "He is a difficult man. He is a dangerous man. He is also very very Powerful. Take what you have seen of Sarra's work? And times it by a thousand fold." She whispered.

Abby got quiet all of a sudden. "Take care of her. Make sure she's in one piece by the time this is over. She will need _you_ Tony, for moral support. She's at the East side of the river. Go." He left and found her through GPS on her cell phone. Sarra was kicking her truck's tire before she let off a burst of power into lightning that almost no one else could see.

She screamed. Screamed because she was fooled and frustrated. She closed her mind off because all she wanted to do was jump into the river. Or throw herself off a building. She wasn't sure which, yet. Sarra fell down, and didn't see Tony coming beside her.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! (Again!) I am so bad! Please Review?


	3. New Dangers Old Terrors

Chapter 3:

New Danger, Old Terrors:

Sarra collapsed, and then looked up and saw someone. Someone familiar. Her mind was buzzing. She stood up, chest heaving up and down. She was frustated and angry. A red film came down around her eyes, and her face turned red. She screamed and threw him to the ground. Sarra pummled DiNozzo until Tony grabbed her arms. "SARRA! WAKE UP!" He held her. She sobbed into his shoulder. He held her, touched her hair, whispered soothing words to her.

Sarra calmed down eventually. It took several hours but the sun was still in the sky when that happened. He looked at her, stared at her honestly. "You alright, now?" He asked, kicking himself for saying that. She smiled. "I will be, when I catch this bastard and kick his tail." She said. He smiled.

He was let up and he dusted himself off. Sarra smiled. "You alright?" She asked him. He cricked his neck. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a hottub and a sexy lady." She smiled and punched his shoulder. "Sexy lady I can bring, but tub, that's yer own deal DiNozzo." She told him. Sarra smiled, as he winced. He brought her into his arms and held her as she snuggled into him.

"Missed you, DiNozzo. Last time was when?" She asked. He smiled. "Two years ago. Too long for my taste." He said. She smiled. "DiNozzo..." She tapered that off when she had her cell phone go off. It was Abby. She turned it on and talked to her for a few moments. Sarra smiled. "No, Abbs, I am not going to destroy the world, you can stay safe knowing that your coffin based room is safe." Tony shuddered as Sarra laughed.

"Yeah, Tony's here with me, keeping me safe. You are _so_ bad Abby!" She chuckled. "Alright. _Alright_ Abby." She said. Sarra smiled. "Okay, I will let him know." She smiled. Tony was nervous. She smiled. "Alright Abby. Gotta go." She said. She did, and he smiled. "How much trouble am I in?" He asked. She chuckled.

"None." She said. Sarra smiled as she kissed him. He brought her to her condo, and smiled as they got inside. "This has been _so_ crazy!" Sarra said, waving her hands. Tony smiled. He took off her jacket as well as his own. He went to the kitchen and got two wine glasses out, and poured a white wine. She smiled as she drank the wine he handed her the glass.

He smiled as she kissed him. "Thank you Tony. For protecting me." She said. Sarra smiled as she curled into the curve of his arms. "Missed you DiNozzo." He grinned. Sarra nodded. "You...I missed you too." She smiled as he touched her face. He kissed her back.

She closed her eyes in the curve of his arms. She felt something. Scary. Felt something scary, then Sarra got up sharply. "He's near by." He said. Sarra shook. "Damn. Damn. Damn!" She said. Sarra moved to look out the window. "He's out there Tony. Out there and I don't know where he is to stop him." She said as she started to shake. He held her. Sarra turned into his body, then stared at the door.

She stared at the grey door, at the white spot that was on the inside of it. She broke his embrace, and went towards it. She found the piece of paper and opened it. "Tony." Her voice was sharp. He came to her side, and saw what was inside. "I'd come for you." But it was more of a threat than a loving promise.

Sarra sighed. "Oh god!!!" She said sharply. There was a picture of her and Tony there. In full 'holding mode' as Sarra said. "He's right outside." She whispered. "Right outside." "He wasn't now, but he was when he took this." She said as her right hand shook and her left hand started to glow dark silver energy. Tony held her. "We'll find him. We'll find him, I promise." She smiled as he kissed her forhead. "Thank you." She said. He smiled.

"So what did Miss Abby have to tell you?" She heard him ask. She chuckled. "She had to tell me that you had to keep my mind off of this." He smiled. "Looks like I haven't done my job, just yet. "Let me?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." He kissed her, and started to run his hands down her body. She smiled as she moaned as he did that. He kissed her. And that's where it began.

Sarra fell asleep hours later, but Tony made sure that she was okay, as he slept in her arms. Sarra slept as he extracted her from his arms, and he found himself his clothes, but he only dressed to his boxers, then made a phone call. "Abby. We've had a development." Abby got seriously pissed when she heard. "Alright. This boy's dead meat when I get my hands on him." She said. "He physically hurts her, he's _more_ than dead." She hissed.

"Let the boss know?" She heard him say. He smiled "Alright." Was the answer. Then before he cut the call, Abby said, "Keep her safe." Was all she said. Tony looked over at the older woman who was passed out in her bed. "I will do all I can to keep her safe, Abby. I love her too." Abby smiled. "I know, Tony. She is precious to me though. So, just be aware I could kill you slowly if she is ever hurt by this guy. He is scary. Very Scary." He nodded. "You don't have to harp on it Abby. I know." She smiled.

"Be careful Tony I like your ass and your head where they are." He grinned. "Abby, didn't know you cared that much." She smiled. "You know I do, Tony. Keep safe." He smiled. "Always." He said; as he turned to see Sarra staring at him.

"Gotta go." He shut the cell off. "Should I be jealous?" She asked. He smiled. "Not if it is telling your best friend about your problems." She smiled greatfully. "Thanks Tony." He smiled and climbed back in bed. Sarra's body was all nerves and cables. "I am _so_ stressed." She said. He smiled.

"I could try and fix that." He said with his trademark grin. She smiled. "Alright, Tony." She said. She sighed deeply as she turned to make herself comfortable, and he saw the marks and the tattooes. "You got tatts?" He said. She smiled. "Forgot already Tony?" "Where's your head been?" He chuckled. "Sorry babe...as I said; been a long two years." She smiled as he cracked his knuckles and then started to rub her back, slowly, after they got comfortable.

Sarra smiled as she curled the pillow so she could talk to Tony while he did her back. He did her back, and two hours later, he had her fully asleep. He stayed with her. Tony ran his hands down her body. Sarra smiled as she felt his rough hands go down her scarred back. There were three really deep ones. "Tokyo." Was all she told him.

He nodded. He kissed her. "Just rest." He said, softly. She nodded. Sarra rested in his arms til morning.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I am SO bad! So bad!!


	4. Is Love Found?

Chapter 4:

Is Love Found?:

Sarra rested til morning, and woke with the sun. She was glad she was in Washington,DC, and glad that she wasn't alone for the first time in years. He was on her mind. Tony kissed her cheek. "Babe you're thinking too much." She grinned. "I guess." "What now?" She asked. He contemplated.

"Boss will want some sort of update, but I don't know what to tell him other than a madman is on your tail." "You need to go through your contacts, I know, and I have to find some sort of explination for the Boss on how likely it is for your stalker to find you but not you him. Yet." He amended as she held up a finger. "Good. I am glad you said, yet." She said.

He smiled as she did, and she kissed his cheek. He ran his hand down her long locks. They came out from the pony that had been in her hair last night. "We should head to the office, I guess." She said, reluctantly. Tony nodded.

"True. Too true." He said sadly. He got up, and she grinned as she saw he was wearing nothing but boxers. He looked at her. "What?" She just blushed and it covered her face totally red. "God yer cute..." She let off a giggle. He smiled and dragged her to the shower. "DiNozzo!" He smiled at her regulated outburst. He smiled.

He pulled her into the shower as she smiled at him. He smiled as he kissed her. She grinned. "DiNozzo...you are in such trouble..." She said. "Oooh..." "Danger....Danger Will Robinson..." Sarra started to giggle.

"You better believe it...and you ain't no Will Robinson or I will _eat_ certain parts of you." He eeped and made her chuckle. She helped him with a shower, and he made sure she could actually function in front of the computer today. She was sore from nightmares making her run too damn fast.

He looked at her as she smiled. "Good work, DiNozzo...now will we see what's going on with the boss this mornin'?" She asked. He nodded. "Alright." He said as they drove into the office parking garage.

She stopped the truck, and got out as she got her gear out and down, she felt the old wounds from Tokyo hurt her back as she grimaced, Tony looked at her. "You alright?" He asked with concern. She nodded. "Ah will be." She told him. He gave her a smile, and touched her shoulder with his hand. As if giving her some strength.

Sarra grinned as she felt it and they left for the elevator to the headquarters. Sarra smiled as he did and kissed her before the door opened to headquarters. He broke it off, just before the door opened. Sarra smiled as she touched the floor of the bullpen and Tony gave her the eyes. She just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "McGoo! What've we got?" He called McGee even though he got a punch from Sarra.

The Probie, Tim McGee smiled at the smack that Sarra dealt Tony. "Thank you..." He said. She smiled back. "Its alright...McGee." She told him. He smiled back.

"We don't have much, your man's been dead for several years, his bank accounts been totally cleared and there's been no way of finding addresses, or anything, and we've had been told to back off from this case." Sarra looked up. "Who?" She demanded. Tim looked scared. "Director of the FBI for some reason." Sarra clenched her teeth. "Phernell..." "Damn it." She cursed, and went on the horn immediately.

Pulling out her cell phone, she went to the small corner that had no one around her, except DiNozzo. "Phernell! I need some answers! You KNEW he was alive and you didn't tell ME! He is a dangerous man! You can't understand how dangerous! He is STALKING ME!" She waited for an answer. "WHAT?!" Was the answer. Sarra nodded.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I am sooo bad!


	5. Evil will not reign

Chapter 5:

Evil Will Not Reign:

"Got the photo to prove it!" "Get yer ass down here!" She cried. She listened to the answer, which was whispered. "I had no idea. I am on my way." He told her. She shut off the phone, then leaned into DiNozzo's shoulder and cried. He held her. For several long moments."Babe?" He asked her. She closed her eyes. "You may need to restrain me from killin' Phernell." She whispered. He looked at her. "Seriously?" He asked. She nodded.

"I swear that man is crazy making sure that he had another link to the Power...to the Magick, all of his own...so he could use it to his own advantage...." "God Phernell..." She whispered."I want his head." Jethro popped his head around the corner. "Now why do you want Phernells' head?" He asked.

She told him her theory. Jethro cursed. "Hell! I thought the President was bad enough with you, but this is crazy!" She nodded. She was physically shaking. Tony took her in his arms and held her tightly. She tried not to sob. "Oh, Goddess...." She hissed. Sarra closed her eyes as she went to the wall of the staircase and put her hands out against the concrete and steel; as if she was trying to meld herself with the concrete. Tony went to her and held her. She sobbed against his shoulder.

There was a change in the wind, and Director Phernell was that wind. "Where are they?" He asked. Sarra popped up, and glared at the Director of the FBI. "Phernell! You have some explainin' to do." She said as she took him to MATC, their private little computer room with links to all the people in the world for all the agents of the NCIS all over the world. "Why? Why didn't you tell me he was still alive?" She asked, her voice hissed so that Phernell had to strain his hearing. "I wasn't allowed to." He said.

"President, or him?" She asked. Phernell looked shaky. "Both." He told her. She started to clench her left hand as it started to glow silver light. "God damn it! They've played me for a fool for the last time!" She cried. She turned to Phernell. "Get word to him, tell him he'd better get himself to turn himself in, pronto, to Jethro's custody, and leave everyone in one piece, because if I find he hasn't I will tear him into_ little pieces_!" She spoke with another quiet hiss to her voice. She was deadly serious.

Phernell looked shocked and then nodded. "I will try my best." She heard. "Your best better be good enough. If not, your ass will be shredded." She hissed. Phernell looked scared. "GO. Now." She said. He left. Tony came in, after he left. "Sarra?" He asked quietly, letting her have space. "Damn! Damn! Damn!!!!" She said and hit the wall of the MATC where there were no computers.

Sarra calmed down, and sobbed into Tony's arms. "Who can I trust? Who can I trust anymore?" She sobbed in his arms. He held her head so she would look at him. "Us. Me and my team, Gibbs, Jenny, the Director of NCIS. Your Power Ranger friends." He said softly. She collapsed into his arms. "Oh _goddess_..."She sobbed as he touched her long red brown hair. "Shhh..." He whispered, as she sobbed in his chest.

Sarra stopped for a few moments, then smiled, small, but it was genuine. "Thank you for bein' here dear one. I appreciate it." She said. He smiled. "Anytime." He told her which was the truth. He'd cross oceans for her if she needed him. Sarra closed her eyes as she stood, trying to make sure her head wouldn't spin. He stood, and gave her a few moments to breathe on her own. Sarra looked over at Tony, and gave him a smile.

It was tight, but it was a genuine smile, which made his heart sing. 'Maybe just maybe, she's starting to heal...' was his thought. They left MATC, and she sat at her desk, where McGee gave her a tight smile of his own, in understanding. She nodded. Ziva David, the Mossad Liasion, typed into her computer and tried to get some information, even though she was being blocked by the President, and smacked the screen with her hand.

Sarra looked over, and Ziva gave her an apologetic smile. "The President is limiting my ability to get information for you, Lieutenant." Sarra smiled. "It's not your fault, Zee-vah. Give no thought to it." "At least I know who I am up against this time, and even though it's family, of a sort, I can deal with the obvious betrayal." She said, as if she wanted his head.

Her cellphone, which was on her desk, went off. She answered it with a very sharp, "Torrens." It was Tommy. "Do you need us?" was the answer. She shook her head. "Shadow, I am okay. I've got all the back up I need, at the moment, if I need you, I will call." He smiled. "Alright Silver. Be safe." She smiled at that answer. "Always, Shadow." "You too." was her answer. He chuckled.

"When did you ever think I was never careful?" She chuckled back at that answer. "Um...The Moon?" He paled. "Right. Sorry." He whispered. She smiled. "It's okay." She said with a smile. He smiled back, "Stay safe..." He signed off. "You too." She told him. Sarra closed her eyes. She had eyes staring at her. Sarra smiled. "My friend, Tommy Oliver, once my leader for Power Rangers, private mission trying to wipe the rest of the Machine Empire off the face of the Moon, where they were stationed." She said as she closed her eyes, and tears tried not to invade her eyes.

Tony came to her side. She smiled. Gratitude read like an open book on her face. He smiled as she did. He smiled and he went back to his desk. Sarra smiled. Gibbs showed up with a grim smile on his face. "Another body. Looks like one of your deals, Sarra...I think your boy's at it again." Sarra sighed. "Crap." She said as she got her things. She went with the others as she grabbed the address.

"Looks like I get a peice of Phernell's ass roasted." She grinned as she said that. Ziva gave her a disgusted look on her face. "Why would you want a piece if the Director of the FBI's ass it'd be all tough and wirely." She said. Sarra howled.

"Oh, Zee-vah... Don't you know that ass is particularily good when roasted especially when its all going to be strung up in a bag and beaten because he lied...and when someone lies to me...there's not going to be much left of him..." Tony eeped at that and the others chuckled. Sarra smiled as she got out to the truck they were going to use. Sarra got in, sitting by Tony, who was driving, and as they drove, Sarra closed her eyes and tried to feel where the body was. "Oh Gods..." She said. "The death...brutal...his ass is going to be so kicked..."She muttered.

Tony looked at her. "Break it off." He told her, sharply, as he turned a corner. "I..I'm trying.." She said. Sarra held the 'aw shit' bar of the Hummer like vehicle they were driving. He got to the site. Then he saw something that made him want to puke. Sarra got out of the vehicle. "Everyone DOWN!" She cried. She dropped her bags, and Tony made sure that she had all of them for when she needed them.

Sarra stood as she licked her lips, watching the area. She saw the man she was looking for. "Everyone...BACK!" She said. They stayed away. She brought out her staff from her subspace pocket. The others gasped but Tony, who saw it before, said, "It's alright." Sarra smiled. "Hello, Lover." She spat as she came to the scene. The man standing there looked terrible, like he hadn't any sleep for years. He was gaunt in his eyes, and body, his body was so thin, he almost didn't look like the person in the photos they had of him.

"Lover...that's a word I haven't heard of from you for a long time." She smiled as he said that. He was dripping in blood of the young Lieutenant Commander that was spread on the grass beside him. Sarra smiled. It was a dark smile, Tony saw. "Well, if you hadn't done stupid things like saying you were dead before your time, then I would've called you lover, for a lot longer." He winced at that tone of voice.

"Silver...you working for the NCIS now, I heard." He got off topic. "Of course, you knew that for a lot longer, didn't you?" "You'd been watching for me." She said. He grinned. "Got the photo I left for you, smart girl." She smiled. It was evil. "You knew I was smart for a long time, didn't you lover, but didn't you know that I am way way more stubborn than you have ever known me to be. Especially when I am madder than hell." She said. Sarra stared at the man she once called lover. He looked like pure hell. "What have you done to yourself, killing for sport, for pleasure...on the FBI's dime, hidin' watchin' killin' I cannot forgive." She said.

He smirked at that. "And what have you been doing? Exactly the same thing, on the President's dime? Have you not?" She clenched her teeth. "No." "That's not how I work things, and you know it." She spat. Tony's eyes got narrow, and Ziva watched him. "Bastard. Playing on her heart." He muttered. Todd laughed. It was meniacal. Chaos energy swirled around him, black ribbons of energy invaded his protection area. Sarra cursed.

Silver energy started swirving around her. Sarra's eyes started to go light. "You've done enough damage to this city! I will not allow this to go any farther!" She cried. He laughed. Dark energy swirled and clashed with her light energy as she came close to him. "WHY!? Why do this to ME!" She asked. Todd laughed. "You moved on!" He said. She looked at him. "I HAD NO CHOICE! YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE!" She shouted above the swirling energy that was starting to hum.

Sarra stared as her energy grew around her. He pushed her back with a force feild of his own energy, and attacked her. She bent down to the ground, cuts going into her. Making her bleed. Sarra smiled as she felt Tony. He wasn't beside her but he was giving her his energy, to help her.

"Stand down!" "DINOZZO STAND DOWN!" She said. Ziva got him to stand down. He did. Sarra used up what energy she could, and blasted Todd with her power. It knocked him down, unconcious. Sarra collapsed to her knees onto wet grass, that was stained with blood. Sarra put her hands down, her staff now covered in blood too, and started to sob. Ziva took that as a good sign that things were over.

Tony came to Sarra as Ziva came towards Todd Stearling. "You are under arrest for murders of horror committed under falsification of identity." Was the answer.

Sarra sighed as she felt Tony's arms around her. "Oh gods..." She whispered. He smiled. "It's over. It's over." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered. "Oh Goddess..." She whispered, as she felt the death energy from the young woman. Ziva hauled Todd up. Then Sarra turned. "ZEE-VAH!" "DOWN!" She cried, as Todd used the energy from that young woman to strike at the Liasion Officer. "Oh...HELLS!" Sarra cried.

Sarra came to Ziva's side. "Zee-vah...hold on." Was all she said. Ziva smiled. "I am alright." was her word. Sarra sighed in relief. "Thank Goddess for that." She whispered as she helped the officer up.


	6. Epilogue Finding Peace

Epilogue:

Finding Peace:

Sarra looked around the bullpen. After the arrest of Todd Stearling, Sarra had collapsed in Tony's arms, and Tim drove them to her apartment, and she was sobbing in Tony's arms, Tim looked distressed as he got her to her apartment. Sarra calmed down, as soon as she got inside. Tim looked at her, concerned.

She smiled. "Ah'll be alright Tim." She said with a smile. He smiled back. He grinned, and hugged her. "Good work." He said. He'd left her alone, with Tony who looked deep into her glasses, through into her eyes. She smiled. It was relief on her face. Relief and exhaustion. He got her to lie down on the couch and she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. The next day they were in the bullpen.

She looked around, and smiled, as she packed up her desk. 'I'm gonna miss this place...' She thought. There was the group, surrounding the room, but giving her some space as she hauled the rest of her belongings off her desk. Tony came to her side, and helped her to the trolly that was taking her stuff down through the elevator.

Sarra smiled. She put the things down, then stood. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, drawing all the power from that one place, and smiling as she looked at the others as they came close to her. She hugged Ziva. "Look after Tony for me?" She asked. Ziva nodded. "I will." "I promise." She said as she looked into Tony's blue eyes.

Sarra turned to Tim. "You are a brave soul, young man, keep your partners in one piece, please?" She asked. He nodded. "I will." He said. "You are a brave woman, Sarra, you will be missed around here." He said. She smiled as she hugged him once more and let him go.

Sarra saw Jim Palmer. "Do good work, and keep Ducky from straining himself. Huh?" Jim nodded. "Keep yourself in one peice." He said. She smiled. "I will try." She said. She turned to Ducky. "Take care Dear girl. You will be sadly sorrily missed here." She smiled. "I know, Duck. Keep Jethro's head on for me will you?" She asked. He nodded. "I will do my best dear girl." He said with a smile.

She turned to the director. "Jenny, it's been a pleasure." She grinned. "Always welcome here." Jenny replied. "Thank you director." She said. She turned to Jethro. He looked tired. "Get some sleep Jethro? Promise me?" She asked. He smiled. "Alright." He said with a smile. Sarra laughed. "Will miss you, keep in contact, will you?" She asked him. He nodded.

She turned to Abby. "Sorry I didn't spend more time with you, kiddo. There's been too much to do." Abby smiled at that. "It's okay kid. I'm glad your okay." She said. Sarra nodded. "I am." She said. Abby hugged her. "Take care will you?" Sarra nodded. "You too. Say hey to your parents for me?" She asked. Abby smiled. "I will." She said.

Sarra looked at the room, and the people she loved in it. "Farewell, all." She said. They smiled. "Bye!" They said, and Tony headed out with her to make sure she got her stuff loaded. He drove her to the airport.

Sarra smiled as she touched his leg with her left hand as he drove. They got to the airport they left enough time, so that they could make love in the car once more before she left. She smiled as she got dressed again, and as he did he kissed her once more.

"Silver, keep in touch, and make sure that its more than two years before you see me again?" He asked her. She smiled; softly. "I will." She said. He smiled and kissed her longingly as they ended up near the gate for her flight. Her bags were loaded onto the plane, and she was there waiting to be called, he gave her something.

"DiNozzo..." She said, at a wail. He smiled. "Trust me." He said. She smiled. "Always lover..." Tony smiled. The box was small, and as she opened up, she smiled. "DiNozzo..." She said. He smiled. It was a silver rose. She smiled, as she kissed him. "Beloved..." "Do well, and keep yer head down." He smiled. "Alright..." He said.

She smiled. "Take care, Tony." She said. He smiled. "Right." "You too, Silver." She smiled. Her flight was called and she kissed him one more time, before she headed back to Angel Grove. She got on the plane, and sat on the First Class seat that was arranged for her. He watched her plane take off, with a smile on his face. He smiled and then drove back to the NCIS base.

The End


End file.
